The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Abelia plant, botanically known as Abelia x grandiflora and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘RNTOM’.
The new Abelia plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Abelia x grandiflora ‘Canyon Creek’, not patented. The new Abelia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in August, 2013 on a single plant within a population of plants of ‘Canyon Creek’ in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Alto, Ga.
Asexual reproduction of the new Abelia plant by semi-hardwood and hardwood cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Alto, Ga. since June, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Abelia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.